Time Won't Let Me Go
by Au Revoir Paulette
Summary: "Come on, the date is getting nearer and we still have nothing set in stone. Where is you ideal place?" the man took her slender manicured hands in his and looked right into her shiny blue eyes. "Your ideal place to say our 'I do's" FOUR SHOT. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any pop culture references.**

**A/N: This is going to be a FOUR SHOT! I really like this particular story and I hope you do as well. Interested?**

**Inspiration: "Time Won't Let Me Go" by The Bravery**

* * *

"Where do you want it to be?" a tall sharply-dressed man in an all black suit asked the slightly petite curly red-head woman sitting across the small 2 top restaurant table from him.

"The reception?" the woman replied back.

"No. The actual ceremony. Come on, the date is getting nearer and we still have nothing set in stone. Where is you ideal place?" the man took her slender manicured hands in his and looked right into her shiny blue eyes. "Your ideal place to say our 'I do's'."

"My ideal, perfect place..." the woman stared off into the distant remembering her youth from a few years back.

"_Come on!" a young teen of about 18 was yelling back at a teenage girl wearing a yellow two piece bathing suit. He was floating atop the ocean gently letting the waves push him back and forth. "You know you could always get in; instead of staring at the water with that dumb look on your face."_

_"I would... if you know... Icouldswim," the teen girl yelled back the boy in a hurried fashion, smashing the last part of her sentence together._

_The long, dark-haired boy started to frantically swim to shore._

_"Um.. what..." he was trying to catch his breath after the fast swim, "What.. what do yo-yo-you mean? If... if you could what?"_

_The red-head girl lowered her blue eyes shyly and stared at her toes playing with the sand below her. "If.. If I could swim," she said barely above a whisper._

_"You mean to tell me. You begged, almost cried for us to spend our last summer, before I go to college, in California and you don't know how to swim?" he scoffed, a slight smirk was appearing on his face._

_"I just, I thought, I don't know, it'd be fun. I've always wanted to come here, and when you offered a vacation just the two of us, I thought it would be perfect."_

_The young teen took his girl's hands in his and started to run towards he ocean. "You are learning to swim today! We aren't getting out of the water until you do!"_

_As soon as the girl realized what he was doing she started to try to run in the other direction. "No! Are you crazy? I'm going to drown! NO! Shouldn't we start with like, baby steps? You know.. in the bathtub?"_

_The teen boy stopped running and face the the girl who was now red in the face. He put his arms around her waist and whispered, "Now, please enlighten me, when have we ever taken 'baby steps?' Better yet, when have I let you take 'baby steps?'" A slow grin started to form when he saw that the girl lowered her eyes. "I. Am. Teaching. YOU. How. To. Swim. Right here. Right now. End of discussion."_

_"But-" the girl started to protest by taking his arms off of her._

_The emerald-eyed teen lowered his face and caught her lips with his. "Didn't I say end of discussion?" He carried her bridal-style all the way in the water, having once reached it he gently lowered her while she proclaimed the water was too cold._

_"Please! Please, don't let me go," she frantically started to hang on to him wrapping her legs around his torso and carrying her arms across his neck._

_"Now Blue, why would I ever let you go?" He nuzzled his face in her neck, his lips were right on her earlobe. "I'll never let you go, promise."_

_"Promise?"_

_He stared into her eyes, he could see his reflection in them, their eyes a perfect combination of the color of the Pacific Ocean they were in. "Cross my heart and hope to die. You are mine." And with that he kissed her very gently before saying, "Now we really need to address your problem. Not knowing how to swim and you're almost 18." He tilted his head back and laughed._

"Hello! Are you there?"

She snapped her head back to reality and focused on the person sitting across form her waving his hand back and forth in front of her face. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Sorry. I was just remembering something."

"So? Do you have the place?" He raised her hand and kissed it.

The young woman looked back at him and grinned, "Yes. The beach. In California. Right on the beach."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS IS JUST A FOUR-SHOT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI; this story however is all mine. **

* * *

3 days later the same couple was seen strolling through a garden nursery hand in hand, walking behind them was the mother-of-the-bride to be, she was complaining about there not being enough flower options available for them to ship all the way to California.

"Honey, can you please be reasonable, that's just too far away for all your relatives to just fly out on a whim. Why not here? In our church?"

"Mother, you know I won't be getting married in a church, I thought we discussed this, besides it's _my_ wed-" She was cut off when the man next to her cleared his throat. "I mean, _our _wedding, if they don't want to come see me get married, fine, I don't care, only people that _matter_ will make the effort to come and see us." She stopped to kiss her fiancé, wearing another all black suit.

The older woman rolled her eyes and replied back, "Fine. I just can't believe I won't see you in a church."

The young couple laughed and continued to walk through the endless amounts of flowers.

"Have you decided what flowers you want?" The man stopped walking and turned to face both women. He looked at the younger red-head and saw that she was staring lovingly at a particular bunch.

"_I'll miss you so much. Not seeing your face everyday, not being able to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, let you walk me to class..." the young teen was starting to tera up again._

_The young lovers were sitting atop a rooftop overlooking their hometown it was their last night together before the boy was to leave for college early the next morning. The had just finished having a picnic and were now watching the sun set together, hand in hand, her head rested on his shoulder while his hand played with her purity ring. _

"_Stop. I'm not going to _war_. You'll see me one weekend a month, and we'll Skype, chat, text, everything, it's like I never left. All I have to worry about is you not having a guy for a writing partner Miss Plath" He answered back smirking._

_She smiled at the nickname, remembering how they became friends of sorts in their English class. "And all I have to worry about is your co-ed bathrooms, the experienced college girls on your floor, and the 55+ classroom sizes filled with intellectual journalists to be. _Great._" Sarcasm oozed from her statement._

"_They have nothing on you. No matter how 'experienced' they are." He stopped talking and they turned to face each other. He lifted his hand up and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Come on now Blue, at least you'll have something to look forward to every Tuesday." He kissed her forehead and she smiled._

_Tulips. Orange tulips. It was their 'thing.' _

_Soon after they broke up for the first time, right before fall break, right after she thought she was never going to see him again, he sent her tulips every day to her house for 2 weeks. It soon became so much that she eventually had to go to his house and demand an explanation. She asked him why he was sending her these. She thought she had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to be with him if he was going to continue to act so stupidly. He replied he wanted another chance, he wanted to prove to her he was different. He grabbed a pair of tulips from inside his home and looked at them while explaining to her, "Tulips. They are not too elegant, too romantic, too big, too small, or too bright; the tulip is always just right. They express perfect love. _You_, you are just right for me, as am I for you. Please, can you twist my rubber arm-" The teen had cut him off with a kiss and said, "Yes. _Boyfriend."

_Ever since that day he never forgot to send her orange tulips to her doorstep _every_ Tuesday morning._

_The teen decided to sit on her guy's lap wrapping her arms across her neck. "Are you still planning on doing that, even if you are 1226 miles away?"_

"_If you want I can have them be sent everyday." He stroked her short curly hair._

"_Every Tuesday is just fine," she smiled at him. Both kissed and held each other as if they were to never see each other again._

"Those!" The blue-eyed beauty pointed at the orange tulips in front of her.

The mother looked at her and said, "Dear, those aren't romantic enough. They're just friendship flowers." The woman picked up an orange tulip and looked at it carefully. She remembered seeing these flowers before, spread through out her daughter's room, but she couldn't quite put her finger as to _why_ they were there. "I vaguely remember-"

"Tulips are not too elegant, too romantic, too big, too small, or too bright; the tulip is always just right. They express perfect love." The young woman cut off her mother. She turned to look at her fiancé and handed him a tulip. He smiled a bright smile and bent down to kiss her.

"They are perfect. You're perfect." He swung her around and gently put her down. "Let's get them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Second to last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

"Darce, I know yellow isn't your favorite color, but this isn't about you! Now hurry up and try it on!" Two young woman were standing in an elegant department store the red head was trying to get her older sister to try on her maid-of-honor dress, but the brunette wasn't having it.

"I just don't see why you had to choose _yellow_ they don't even match the flowers OR the beach vibe! No. I'm sorry but no." She sat down angrily in one of the plush red love seats.

The younger sister was already frustrated, her wedding was exactly in a month and she still wasn't done with all the preparations. The one person who she thought would make it all better was actually being her worst nightmare.

"Yellow... Yellow.." The curly haired woman let the dress slip from her fingertips as she blankly stared at herself in the mirror.

_It had been two months since they've last seen each other. The young teen couple thought they would be able to see each the first month he was away, but as it turned out college was a lot more demanding then high school, and a lot pricier. But he was now able to gather enough money for a bus trip, a train ride, and a taxi to take him to his beloved. _

_He rang the doorbell anxiously, he was tapping his feet while holding a small duffel bag in his hand and half a dozen tulips in the other. _

"_Come on, come on, you said you'd be here." The brooding college boy muttered to himself, he couldn't wait to see his girl in the flesh, to hold her, kiss her, stare at her, just the thought of this was making him even more nervous. Finally someone opened the door._

"_MY MAN!"_

_Instead of being greeted by a kiss or a hug he was greeted by a slap in the back. _

"_Uh.. hi.. Adam? What-What are you doing here?" He asked confused, he gently put his bag down. _

" _I am genuinely hurt. No 'I've missed you, How are you? or a simple hello'? What kind of friend are you? I guess college really does change a person." The younger boy at the door, weaing oversized clothes and a black beanie, was trying not to laugh._

"_Sorry man," he shook hands with his friend, "I'm just surprised, that's all. I was expecting-"_

"_Your lady to greet you at the door and jump into your arms while kissing you with a burning passion?"_

_The older teen dressed in black blushed, "Well kind of. Yeah."_

_Adam laughed, "She's waiting for you upstairs, I was just heading out. Good luck." With that remark and a wink he left a very confused boy. Black-clad teen hurriedly picked up his bag, closed the door behind him, and ran up the stairs to the all familiar door. He knocked lightly. That's when the one person he had hope would initially answer the door downstairs opened her bedroom door._

"_ELI!" She jumped into his arms, "What are you doing here? Oh no! Adam! I didn't hear the doorbell, he must've told you to come up and, I'm not ready! Look at me! NO! It's ruined. I wanted everything to be-"_

_The boy put her down, took hold of her face and kissed her. _

_2 months. 2 months of waiting, wishing to do this. To taste her. _

_They frantically kissed each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years, decades, centuries. He held her closer to him running his arms up and down her sides. While she guided her hands through his already messy dark hair. Tongues met and an all out battler began. He carried her to her bed but not before pushing his door closed with his foot. He gently put her down, much to her disappointment their lips parted. That's when he really took her in. He looked at her from above, her just laying there staring up at him with her baby blue eyes, her curly hair was rather messed up from the past event that took place and her cheek were perfectly flushed. He then noticed her outfit and couldn't help but to burst out laughing._

"What_ are you _wearing?_" He was straddling her hips making sure not too put too much weight on her. _

"_I-uh-well. I told you I wasn't ready yet!" She was embarrassed and attempted to push her boyfriend off of her so she could put something a little more decent, but he wasn't having any of it._

"_Oh no. You have some _serious_ explaining to do."_

"_What do you want to know?" A blush was slowly starting to creep on her face._

"_You can start," he kissed her lips, "by explaining to me as to _why_ you are wearing bright yellow, rubber ducky pajamas." It was too much of a contrast against his black skinny jeans and black v-neck. His girl was in bright yellow shorts and a matching shirt with a darker shade of yellow rubber duckies printed all over both._

"_Because," she attempted to push him off of her, "they are," another push, "COMFORTABLE!" She finally succeeded in having him off of her she stood up from the bed triumphantly and smoothed down her messed up curls. "Now, if you could so kindly _leave_ so I can change into something more decent." She walked to her bedroom door and opened it, gesturing for the boy on top of her bed to leave._

_He stood up and walked over to her. "No way. You look way too good in yellow." He caught her lips with his and closed the door for her he once again guided her to the bed. _

_Once he was on top of her again he moved his hands all over her body. She deepened the kiss even more, her running her hand through his hair. He slowly started to move to her neck, making her gasp, their bodies moved in an almost rhythmic pattern. That's when he stopped, he looked at her, their foreheads touching and it pained him to say it but he had to, "We need to stop."_

_A confused girl looked at him, "Why?"_

_He took hold of her left hand and saw her wedding finger. It was..._

"_Gone. I took it off," she smiled at him._

"_But, but, why?"_

"_I love you. I know you love me-"_

_He interrupted, "More than anything."_

"_Why does it matter? I. I just can't be away from you knowing I didn't give you what you really wanted-"_

"_Don't do this for me."_

"_I want it as well. I want it. I want YOU." She kissed him._

_He pulled away. "Are... are you sure?" he asked, his voice shaking from nervousness and joy._

"_I've never been more sure. I know one day I'll be Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy. Why does it matter if it happens now or on our wedding night?" Her blue eyes now shone with a combination of love and lust._

"_You will. One day." They then kissed, passions building up, their bodies becoming one. _

_Her yellow outfit discarded through out her bedroom floor._

"Earth to CLARE!" An annoyed Darcy was now waving her hands in front of her lost in thought sister. "I'm sorry OK? I'll wear your yellow dress if it's that important. You don't have to cry about it." She grabbed the yellow dress off of the floor and stepped angrily into the nearest dressing room.

Clare, the curly red-head, was crying because she remembered that night, the night where she gave herself completely to the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi...yet.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Than you so much for reading/reviewing. I hope I don't disappoint too much. **

* * *

Clare Edwards was getting ready in her beach front hotel room.

Today was the day. Her wedding day. She was so nervous, anxious, giddy, sad, happy, too many emotions were going through her, too many for a 25 year old woman to handle. There was a knock on her door just as she was going to grab her 19th kleenex in the last hour.

"Please," she sniffed, "Come in."

Her older sister Darcy walked in through the door.

"Clare, you look... beautiful!" She went over to hug her, "But why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I'm just so overwhelmed, I can't believe I'm actually going through with it. You know?"

Darcy Edwards, wearing of course the yellow dress, looked at her baby sister, her blue eyes wide and scared and confused. She took Clare's hands and said, "I get it. You're scared. It's normal. You've been through so much, I mean, just look at where you were just a few years back, when he-"

"Please. Not now. Not today," she interrupted her sister.

"OK," Darcy hugged the bride one last time and said, "Someone's out there, wants to talk to you."

"O.K." She gave her sister one last hug before watching her leave.

"Uh... Clare?"

Clare looked up. The voice seemed all to familiar. She turned around and saw Adam.

"Adam? What... what are you doing here?"

The man of 25 no longer resembled the boyish teen she had last seen when they were 19. He seemed a lot older, his hair was neatly combed, unlike the mess he usually tried to hide with his signature beanie back in high school. He was in a blue pinstripe suit with a bluetooth in is right ear. He was fully grown, confident with himself, she could no longer recognize him.

He cleared his throat before proceeding, "I uh, I'm sorry for just coming here unannounced but uh, heard you um, were getting married. I work in Santa Barbara, so I uh decided to come here to, you know, wish you the best Clare," his voice was shaking with every word he said, "I. Uh. Know we didn't end well, but uh, I just. I'm sorry."

"Adam," Clare approached him and took his hands, " You don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it should be me, I never should've distance myself from you. But it just hurt knowing he was your best friend."

He smiled at her and embraced her in a long, friendly hug. Adam whispered in the bride's ear, "You are beautiful. He's very lucky to have you. He deserves you. Unlike-"

She broke the hug and stepped away from him, "Please Adam." Clare's tears were watery.

"I'll be leaving," he took 3 steps towards the door before turning around, "I couldn't help but notice the tulips. Why Clare? Why continue to cut the wound deeper?"

"GET OUT!" She didn't mean to react in such a harsh way to her former friend but she couldn't have people remind her of him, she already had herself to deal with.

"Goodbye Clare Edwards," Adam took one last glance at her friend wondering why she still dwelled on the past. It only hurt her.

Clare Edwards walked to her hotel closet and pulled out her suitcase. Opening the suitcase on top of her bed she took out one single picture. It was her and Eli Goldsworthy, hand in hand walking on the beach. She remembered how in love they were, how they promised each other they will love each other forever, how one day she would become Mrs. Goldsworthy.

But now as Clare looked at herself in the mirror she knew forever didn't exist. Eli had proven her that and while she hated him for what he did, how he _cheated_. She could never truly let him go, that's why even though it was her wedding to another man, a man she would eventually love as much as she did Eli, she still incorporated the the teen in all black, her first love.

Her flowers, her color choices, the _location._ They were all small tributes, if you will, to the one man she has every really and truly loved. She place the picture back in her suitcase and walked back to the mirror.

"Why continue to cut the wound deeper?" She stared at the woman in white looking back at her, her blue eyes not showing any love, no happiness because she was about to get married, "Because time won't let me go."

Fin.


End file.
